


Ride the Train

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Astrotrain and Smokescreen find themselves in each other's frames, a slightly overcharged Astrotrain decides it will be a fantastic idea to frag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, [Asstrobutt and Smokey did a body switch meme](http://ask-smokescreen.tumblr.com/post/69761561819/meme-help-how-do-you-live-being-this-small-and-only) and I needed to write smut for it. I _needed_ to.
> 
> So yes, I tried to make this as clear as I could, but it's possible it gets a little whonky.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Smokescreen asks, moving very carefully so as to not accidentally crush Astrotrain with what used to be his own frame, "I mean, you’re more overcharged that usual, I think."

"So maybe I underestimated how much of a lightweight you are," Astrotrain sighs, clinging to the temporary triple changer’s frame as he rolls back onto the berth, "But that’s okay. C’mon. This will be fun." He frowns for a moment as he has to straighten out his new doorwings- unused to having mobile appendages on his back- but he quickly settles and tugs Smokescreen onto the berth to hover above him.

Smokescreen fidgets around until he’s on his hands and knees above Astrotrain. Once again, he finds it very odd to be looking down at his own frame, and he briefly wonders if Astrotrain is sober enough to even think it’s weird anymore.

"C’mon let’s do this already," Astrotrain pants, stretching his hand down to rub at Smokescreen’s panel.

"W-Wait!" Smokescreen gasps, jerking backwards, "You always said you didn’t want to….do this…because we’re bros and also you always said I was too little- well….. _you’re_  too little right now, but-“

"Ah who cares anymore. I’m game if you are," the now smaller mech smirks.

"But- I- You- Size?" the Autobot stammers.

"I’m still Astrotrain, ain’t I? You can still ride the train, even if  _you’re_  the one with the train alt mode right now. Just don’t crush my plating, ‘cuz you’re heavy now.”

When Smokescreen hesitates, Astrotrain reaches down to rub his panel again as he opens his own, and he can’t help but glance down to see what his spike looks like now. ‘ _Primus this is weird_ ,’ he muses to himself. “C’mooooon,” he urges, tugging Smokescreen back up over him when he feels the Autobot’s panel heating up beneath his hand.

Smokescreen cycles his vents loudly before he gives in and shuffles to kneel over Astrotrain’s hips. He opens his panel, and, like Astrotrain, can’t resist the urge to look down. With another forceful exhalation of hot air from his vents, Smokescreen lines his valve up with Astrotrain’s spike-  _his_  spike. “You’ll…uh….tell me if I hurt you, right?” he asks.

"Of course I will, bro," Astrotrain grins, patting Smokescreen’s broad chest, "Just hurry up and ride already!"

Smokescreen is torn between blushing and laughing, so he settles for finally lowering himself down onto Astrotrain’s spike.


End file.
